What If?
by Jade Fey
Summary: 2 years after Leo "Died" and came back to Calypso, a new hero came to CHB. She didn't know it yet, but she would be either the hero or the villian of a story come true. (Not really about Percy or Annabeth or anything, but based off of the series. Ratings are appreciated, and I love twists so help me continue the story! Thanks! :3)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just Perfect...

Mrs. Sunu called out my name, but I didn't hear it until about 15 minutes too late. I raced over to join them, only to end up hopelessly lost in a crowd. "MRS. SUNU! MRS. SUNU!" I yelled quite loudly. I heard her voice faintly even though everyone around me was so loud, I wouldn't have heard a Siren's song. I nearly cried. "HEY OVER HERE!" I screeched, just loud enough for her to see me. "HEY CLEAR THE WAY!" As if I didn't have enough weird already, the crowd parted so she could get to me. I could see that she was confused too, but then she looked at me and the only emotions on her face were: relief and disapproval.  
"So how was your day?" My mother asked casually. "Just perfect." I said with so much sarcasm, it could fill a boat. She just looked at me, as if trying to read my face. She waited for what seemed like an hour, then looked away.  
The next day was horrible. In just the first 6 hours I knew it was going to be a bad day. First, I woke up late and got to school late. Then, I forgot we had a test, so I wasn't prepared. After that, I really just couldn't enjoy myself, except in Mrs. Sunu's class. I had fun playing around in there, but I couldn't enjoy myself anywhere else. My dislexia has gotten worse, I can barely read a book for a three year old. Same thing with my ADHD. I keep wondering why, but I already know that I won't be able to go to this school next year. Been there ruined that. "Hey, whats on your mind?" My best friend Rosie asked. I tried not to think about what I heard around a week ago. "Nothing." I lied trying to sound normal. She hesitated then said:"Well okay, see you later."  
The next day was even worse. I had just gotten out of second period, my history class, when my math teacher, Ms. Asuanui, came right at me and said: "Follow me!" Oh great, I thought as I turned to follow her. She led me to an empty storage room. "What now," I sighed thinking of the possible punishments dancing in Ms. Asuanui's mind. "What now?" She said furiously. "Just admit it, you know where he is, tell me where he is!" "Where who is?" I said, confused. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" She screeched as she turned into something hideous. It looked as if she turned into Echidna,which at the time I didn't notice I knew who she was. "What the... " I murmur. Then Mrs. Sunu rushed in holding a jade encrusted pen that I had seen laying on her desk many times before, "Use this!" She tossed me the pen and it almost stabbed me in the eye. "WHAT!?" I screamed. Just then Mrs. Asuanui/Echidna, jumped ontop of me. I started scratching her and I must of hit her eye, because she jumped off me and yelped. I look at the pen and wished it was something I could fight with, randomly it became a jade encrusted dagger. "Oh gods," I closed my eyes and started randomly slicing infront of me. After a while I open my eyes and she was gone as well as Mrs. Sunu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Am I Hallucinating?

I walked out of the room and got into my 3rd period class early, since I didn't want to see Mrs. Asuanui. Then I wondered if anyone else knew, so naturally I ask my best friend, Rosie. "Hey Rosie," I said the next day. "Yeah?" Rosie replied. "You know Mrs. Asuanui?" "Mrs. who?" "Mrs. Asuanui, my math teacher." She hesitated "I don't know who you're talking about."  
"You hesitated."  
"Did not."  
"Yes you did."  
"Whatever,"  
She walked away. I walked away quickly and like a total idiot I ran into a water fountain. I could feel Rosie's eyes staring at me.  
When I got back into my room I started packing. Someone knocked on the door, and I answered it thinking it would be Rosie but I was surprised when I saw Mrs. Sunu at the door. "Oh, Mrs. Sunu, what are you doing here?" "Just dropping in," She looked around my room, "What are you doing?" "Nothing," "It doesn't look like nothing," She sighed "Follow me," I followed her down a hallway she had never seen before. The farther forward she went, the thinner the hallway got. Right when she thought they would have to stop, the hallway opened up into a rather beautiful landscape. She was standing beside a pine tree on top of a hill which seemed to envelope the cabins in the valley between the hills and beside the cabins there was a strawberry field where the strawberries were as bright red as Rosie's face when she had to talk in front of the class. There was also a structure that looked like a really big house, and there was still so much more, but her thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Sunu called out "NEW MEMBER!" Before Jade could process what was going on, what looked like 30 or so kids around 14 or 15 ran out of the cabins, 2 from each cabin ran out to greet her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I (Apparently)Love The Dead

When they got up the hill to me they looked at me funny. Then they introduced themselves, "Hi, I'm Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin." Said a boy that looked at least 17. "Hermes like Greek god of pretty much anything on the roads?" I asked. "Pretty much," said Connor. Another kid around his age stepped forward and said "I'm Will Solace from the Apollo cabin." They all introduced themselves, but only two names stuck in his head: Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. She must've been staring because Percy asked "What?" I lied, "Nothing," but I kept looking at them anyway, eventually I stopped, but by then I'm pretty sure everyone was a little freaked out. Suddenly everyone seemed to look just above my head, "Ummm... what are you guys looking at." I looked up and saw a skull above my head. "What the..." Nico said "Well that settles it," "What?" I asked. "Your first day is almost as crazy as mine was," everybody else looked kind of surprised. "Well, how crazy was your first day?" He told me about his sister, how Percy saved him, about Artemis and Apollo , and about how his sister became a Hunter. "Wow," I was so shocked that, that was all I could say. "Anyway," Nico said, "I guess you're my sister, or well half-sister." It clicked in my head, that the skull probably meant I was a child of Hades, and I remembered something, but I decided to say that to him in private later. "I guess so," I finally replied. "Well then, I'll show you around." Everybody else left and when only I and Nico were left he said, "So, what is your name?"  
"Jade," I replied.  
"May I ask a question?"  
"You just did."  
"Ha, ha, but really?"  
"Go for it,"  
"Why were you eying Percy and I?"  
I didn't reply for a minute, but when I did I said "Why do you want to know?"He shrugged and showed me around, but I didn't pay attention to it. By the end of the tour I decided to tell him.  
"Nico,"  
"Yeah?"  
"You asked why I was looking at you and Percy?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Dad told me to find you and tell you 'You may think you and Hazel are powerful, but I am more powerful.'"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wow...

Nico di Angelo stared at me in shock of what he had just heard. "Oh, I'm a freak, aren't I?" I cried softly. "Just like the rest of us," Nico replied back, obviously still shocked.  
"And I haven't even finished yet,"  
"There's more!?"  
"That wasn't even half of it."  
Nico sighed and timidly said, "Well, go on."  
"Dad said that I am a decedent of ALL of the gods that have children."  
"All of them?"  
"Every major god/goddess at least."  
"Ok, that makes more sense than ALL of them."  
"It's still a lot."  
"Yeah; well do you know what you got from them?"  
"Some of them, like from Apollo I got guitar talent and I draw out things that eventually come true."  
"Cool, have you drawn anything recently?"  
"Yeah, before I came here I drew you and I talking, as in right now."  
"Oh, ummm, what other powers did you get?"  
"From Posedion," She opens her hand and a mini hurricane forms on her palm.  
"Awesome!"  
"This is a smaller version, I can make a super-sized one."  
"Please don't."  
"As long as you don't make me mad."  
"Got it."  
"Ok then," It turns to mist and flies off, "From Hephestus, I can make my hair turn to flames,"  
"Does it burn off?"  
She looks at him slightly annoyed, "No, it doesn't, because I'm immune to fire."  
"Ok, anything else you know?"  
"A bit more, but do you want to listen to me talk about this until the sun goes down."  
Nico made a fake thinking face and then said, "Well, I don't know,"then he screams "YES!"  
"Shut up and I will!"  
Nico then nodded, so for the rest of the day I showed him the powers that I knew of and guessed about the ones I don't know. By the time the sun went down we were back at the Hades cabin chatting away while we decorated my living space. "Well that's it," I said tiredly as we finished with my room. "This is way better than my room!" Nico said still seeming full of energy.  
"How are you not tired!?"  
"1. YOU talked not me, 2. I do magic almost everyday that drains me more than this, 3. This is an act, I'm super tired!"  
"Oh, well thanks for helping me with my room."  
"No problem."  
"Oh, and there's one more thing,"  
We hear a knock at the door, Nico tells them to come in.  
I sit on my bed while Nico goes to see who is at the door.  
I faintly hear Nico say "Hazel!" then I can't hear them anymore so I call it a night and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Oracle?

A woman wrapped in mummy cloth wearing hippie clothes is standing in front of me, suddenly she unwraps a young red-head girl who says,

 _Four direct children of the three._  
 _One will make friends of three she saves,_  
 _Walk the hills to the Echo Caves._  
 _One will wake the sleeping hope tree,_  
 _Fly to the city of ash to the key._  
 _One will share secrets to the not-so-fake lore,_  
 _Ride the waves to the Leopard's Roar._  
 _One will save someone "lost,"_  
 _Ready to pay the cost._

 _What?_ I thought. Then suddenly I awoke, I sat bolt up strait and it was pure midnight. I got out of bed, got dressed and went outside. Once outside I took a deep breath and looked around. I saw a light at the strawberry fields and decided to go see what was going on. So I snuck up to the strawberry fields, and I saw Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, two of the cabin councilors from earlier. Jade hid behind an extra big patch of strawberrys and watched them. Percy started to say something, but Annabeth interupted him. "Hold on, before you say anything," Then she kisses him, I make a gagging motion. "Ok, now we can start talking." Annabeth finally said. "Woah," Percy said out of breath. "Well, ummm..."  
"What about that new girl?"  
"She acted odd and she had this... _aura_ about her, she must be powerful."  
"Maybe,"  
"How could she survive that long though?"  
"Maybe she had her own Smelly Gabe." She laughs at that.  
He laughs along with her,"Maybe,"  
Annabeth looks around and I quickly duck, but she saw me.  
"What?" Percy asks confused.  
"She is watching us,"  
"Who?"  
"The new girl, Seaweed Brain."  
Jade quickly rushes back to her cabin, when she gets through the door she sits down on her bed and falls asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Beginnings

I wake up and I already know it's morning. Bright light shines through the one window that ended up in my room. I rethink over what happened last night, and I just hope I don't run into them for a while. Then I get dressed and get out of my room. I'm putting a few signs up on my wall when Nico comes out of his room. I turn around to look at him and he isn't wearing a shirt. "Ahem," I say motioning to his chest, "Oh, oops" He blushes, "I'm so used to being here alone. I'll be right back." He goes into his room and as soon as he does I laugh. In a minute he comes back in a CHB t-shirt with a black and dark grey hoodie. "Really going all out on the 'My dad is lord of the dead' theme, huh?"I say with a strait face. Then we both start laughing. When we finally stop I say "Yesterday was all about me, today is all about you. We can think about tomorrow, tomorrow." "Got it." Nico said with a lot of enthusiasm. "But first, I'm only leaving here to show you places I mention or because Chiron makes me." "Got it."I say mocking him. "Ok I want you to start from the top." So for the entire day I learned about Nico's sister, Hazel, Reyna, Hades/Dad/Pluto, the last two Great Prophecies, how he wonders about the next Great Prophecy, how he now wonders if I will become a back-up Oracle,and Percy. "And last but definitely not least, Leo Valdez." At the mention of his name I have flashbacks. Nico notices and asks, "Do you know him?"  
"Sadly, yes..."  
"When did you meet him?"  
"A year ago."  
"Wait, what!? He died two years ago!"  
"I swear! I saw him a year ago with a girl named Calypso!"  
"Calypso, dang it!"  
"What?"  
"'An oath to keep with a final breath' He must have made an oath to come back to her, and the cure, Oh my gods, LEO IS ALIVE!"  
"I just said that."  
"So, Leo is with Calypso."  
"Ummmm, not anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
I reach out my hand. He timidly took my hand and I brought him into a flashback.  
"Woah,"  
"Another Apollo thing, didn't know if it would work."  
"Cool."  
"Shhh!"  
We watch as the old me goes up to Leo and starts to order some parts from their shop, Leo is smiling as bright as the sun. Then Leo goes into the shop to get the parts. The second Leo walks away from the workroom we hear a fire alarm go off. "CALYPSO!" He shouts trying to get a reply. The shop starts to collapse and I grab Leo's wrist and pull him away from the shop. He shouts in protest. Soon the whole shop is gone, and when the embers go out I let go of his wrist. His face has ashes all over it and crying streaks down his cheeks. "She's gone..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Leo?

We awake from the flashback, Nico is lost in thought. I say "Nico," "What?"He answered emotionlessly. "I think we have to go to dinner now.""Okay." We silently walked to the tables, when we got our food we gave some of it to the gods and ate the rest. I only ate an apple. When we go to the campfire I sit down on the grass and listen as they sing a few songs. I started talking to Rachel and she fell. "Oh, oops," She blushes, I help her up, but the second she is standing up she clenches my hand and starts saying the same words I heard in my nightmare last night.  
 _"Four direct children of the three._  
 _One will make friends of three she saves,_  
 _Walk the hills to the Echo Caves._  
 _One will wake the sleeping hope tree,_  
 _Fly to the city of ash to the key._  
 _One will share secrets to the not-so-fake lore,_  
 _Ride the waves to the Leopard's Roar._  
 _One will save someone 'lost,'_  
 _and is ready to pay the cost."_  
I think she is talking to someone else, but the second I see her eyes I know she is talking to me. Then she goes back to normal. "What the crap!?" I say as Rachel says "Yet Another Great Prophecy." Everyone is looking at me and I wonder what to do next, "..." Suddenly Chiron steps forward and says, "Jade Fey, you have been given a quest. Tomorrow morning I want Nico to bring you with him to the Cabin Councilors meeting. Everyone you are dismissed." I start to walk away. "Not you Jade." So I wait for everyone to leave and we go to the Big House.  
"Jade, We need to go over this just us two."  
"Ok,"  
"The first line: Four direct children of the three. What do you think it means?"  
"Four children of the big three."  
"Second line: One will make friends of three she saves,"  
"One of the four will save three people and they will become friends."  
"Third line: Walk the hills to the Echo Caves."  
"Walk to the Echo Caves, don't know what they are."  
"Fourth line: One will awaken the sleeping hope tree,"  
"One of the four will wake up a Tree of Hope."  
"Fifth line: Fly to the city of ash to the key."  
"City of ash makes me think of Pompeii, so fly to Pompeii to find a key."  
"Sixth line: One will share secrets to the not-so-fake lore,"  
"Lore is myths, so One of the four will say some secret about real myths."  
"Seventh line: Ride the waves to the Leopard's Roar."  
"Surf or boat to someplace called the Leopard's Roar."  
"Eighth line: One will save someone 'lost,'"  
"Lost can mean dead or misplaced, so One of the four will find and save someone dead or went MIA."  
"Ninth line: and is ready to pay the cost."  
"Refering to line eight, that person will haveto pay some kind of cost to save them."  
"Ok, I think we're good."  
"Cya"  
"Bye"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Close Call

As Nico and I walk into the room nobody notices us everyone is talking or goofing around. Nico leads me to a chair and sits beside me. Nico starts waking up and talking to Clovis, the cabin couciler for Hypnos, the god of dreams. I start thinking about last night. We keep doing so until Chiron arrives with Rachel and says, "Ok, lets get this over with." As Rachel moved forward I locked eyes with her. Rachel looks away and starts to talk, "The prophecy is Four direct children of the three. One will make friends of three she saves, Walk the hills to the Echo Caves. One will wake the sleeping hope tree, Fly to the city of ash to the key. One will share secrets to the not-so-fake lore, Ride the waves to the Leopard's Roar. One will save someone 'lost,'and is ready to pay the cost. First off we all know it was meant for Jade." Everyone glances at me, then looks back at Rachel. "So who will go with her?" She looks at me so I say, "The prophecy says, 'Four direct children of the three' I think that means four children of the big three, so Nico, Percy, Thalia, and I." It seems like everyone agrees, but is kinda bummed it wasn't them. Rachel breaks the sadness by saying, "Ok, that makes sense. Does anyone have a objection?" Nobody said anything, so she said, "Ok, well I think there really isn't much else to say-" Clarrise interruped saying, "What about the part, 'Ready to pay the cost?'"  
"Well we don't know what it means, so we can't really do much about it."  
"Fine."  
"Ok then, I think we're done."  
"Bye,"  
Nico and I walked outside and waited for Percy, he came out last with Annabeth. " Percy," I said trying to get his attention. "Yeah?" I glanced at Annabeth hoping he would take a hint. "Oh," He said when he caught on. "Annabeth, can we talk later?" She glanced at me then said, "Ok, bye." She walked away and when I thought nobody would hear us I started to talk. "Percy, do you know where Thalia is? Or where she might be?" "No, I wish I did." Percy replied. "Nico?" I asked. "No," Nico said. "We may have to wait," Percy backed that up by saying, "I guess so." Suddenly I hear thunder, dark, hard, cold, thunder. The weather was sunny as far as she could see but then right past the pine tree she saw a heavy storm that almost looked tornado-worthy.  
Before I could process anything I started running to the pine tree. Percy and Nico followed me, when we got to the pine tree we saw a girl outside fighting the Minotaur. She was holding up well, but she need help. I quickly said, "I'm helping her, don't follow me." Before they could object I ran to the girl's side. "Hi, my name is Jade, I'm here to help." Almost immediately after, the Minotaur charged at us.  
I thought about anything that would make me mad, I thought about the faces of disapointed teachers, the way my mom looked at me like I was a disgrace, then turned around to look at her husband and his two daughters with pride and hope and love. I thought about how my ex dumped me because I gave his mom a diamond which robbers attacked her to get. I thought about how Dad left me with just a picture and a staff made of bones. I thought about how when I brought the staff to school everyone shunned me for a week.  
I was FURIOUS, suddenly a crack opened beneath the Minotaur's feet. He fell half-way in and then I closed the crack to where it could no longer breathe. I told the girl to go to the pine tree. When she left I took a axe I found and cut off its horns. I opened the crack to left the Minotaur fall and closed it again. I walked back to the girl and gave her a horn. "Easy,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Answers

She looked at me wide-eyed until I asked her why her mouth was wide open. She blushed and looked away, I looked around and saw that only Nico and Percy were standing beside the tree. Nico look at me proud that I was his sister, Percy looked paler than a corpse, I chuckled at that and Nico saw Percy and started laughing too. Percy's face looked like someone painted it red. We laughed even harder, then I remembered the girl and turned around to face her, she seemed happy that I didn't act totally demon all the time. I walked up to her threw my arm around her shoulder and said, "Welcome to CHB, I'm Jade, thats Nico, and thats Percy."I pointed to them when I said their name, "Your name is...?" Suddenly we were interuppted by a lightning bolt that hit the edge of the force field, then a lightning bolt appeared over her head and she looked confused as she looked up. It hit me that I probabaly insulted Zeus by saving his daughter. I whispered, "Sorry Zeus," and looked at his daughter and back at Percy and Nico. Something clicked in my head, as the storm receded I started thinking of a stratagy, "Percy, Nico follow me!" I say excitedly, taking the new girl with us.  
"You want to do what?!" Percy said alarmed, I replied excitedly with, "I want her to come with us, instead of bothering Thalia or Jason. Simple." Nico laughed, "God, you have such an attitude! It's awesome! I say we do it!" I look at the new girl, "Two for you to go with us, one not to. It's up to you, do you want to come?" She looked excited, then worried, then excited again. She nodded her head fiercely, so I say, "Three to one Percy, you lose!" He sighed looking slightly annoyed. I laughed, "Yay!" Nico laughs at me, "How do two children of Hades start to laugh because more people are here!?" I replied simply, "Because I'm here now." I stand up in my seat and laugh. I forget about hiding my secret and run outside, Nico, Percy, and the new girl following me as I run to the woods and find a spot that was cleared out, but nobody was there. I make water surround me and then I use the wind to bend sunlight to the waterdrops and they sparkle brightly. I then make flowers grow underneath my feet, my hair turns to a beautiful flame and I sing a song with magic implied into it that makes a guitar out of music notes. I laugh brightly and then remember that I'm not alone and quickly stop and everything I just did vanishes. I look at my new friends and see them looking at me amazed, I cough to break the icy silence. Nico claps and I look at Percy wondering if I broke his mind. Then I look at the new girl who starts begging me to do it again. "Not now, maybe later," I tell her softly. I look back to Nico who stopped clapping, but won't stop smiling. "AWESOME! That was awesome! I usually don't like bright things, but you made that with your powers!" I smile at him and look back to Percy, who simply says, "Explain." So I told him my story, he looked at me with no expression. "So how closely are we realated?" "Well, to go ahead and say this now, the second she gave birth to me, my birth mother died, but from what I know, she was your half-sister. So to me you are my half-uncle, and don't ask why she got pregnant so young. Everyone I ask says it was a mistake." I say, then mumble, "Which makes me a mistake." Percy does nothing, he just stares blankly at a wall. To break the silence I say, "By the way, I never got your name," I motion to the new girl, and she says, "My name is..."

 **What should the name be?**


	10. Author's Note

**This is merely a note to inform you, the longer you take to give me a name, the longer I take to write the next chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
